Twilight of Lylat
by NinjaRose23
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up...Krystal from the StarFax team crashed landed in the Hylian Lake, and the hero in green saves her. They become friends, and travel throuought Hyrule in order to save the land from evil. Taken place during Twilight Princess.
1. Proluge

Vaskira: This is originally Link McCloud's...But I have asked him if I could continue his work, since he had not continued when he published the proluge. I do own Legend of Zelda, nor StarFox...Nintendo does.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twilight of Lylat

Prologue

"Krystal, there are some gunners to your left."

"I can see them on my own, thanks."

"Fine. Do I need to help you anymore?"

"I don't care. But help Slippy. He needs it."

"HEY!"

Four Arwings were in the midst of hundreds of Lylat Terror Association, or "LTA" gun ships while flying a few thousand miles above the planet Sauria. Each Arwing executed the most difficult of stunts to get out of the targeting systems of the LTA gun ships: from loops to barrel rolls and combining the two, while continuously shooting plasma bursts or smart bombs. The area was brightly illuminated by the large amount of plasma bursts that were being fired, and the intensity of the brightness rivaled that of Corneria City at night. Explosions that had a green tint to them went off every few seconds, indicating that one of the gun ships was destroyed.

The Arwings belong to the famous Star Fox team, who were on Sauria taking a vacation from repairing Lylat after the Aparoid Invasion five years prior. They were relaxing on the beaches of Cape Claw when the LTA invaded the peaceful planet, with approximately four hundred dozen ships ready to attack the dinosaurs, as well as any one on the planet; after Fox McCloud repaired the planet, it became a prime tourist spot in Lylat, and about one third of the planet was now inhabited by citizens of other systems of Lylat. The terrorists started to fire upon the dinosaurs that lived on Sauria; some of the ships even crashed themselves into large groups of the helpless dinos to do the most damage.

The Star Fox team, who started to get fired upon as well, ran over to the Great Fox II, which was resting on Cape Claw near the entrance of the Ocean Force Point Temple. They redoubled their pace to avoid getting killed, and boarded the Great Fox II, heading for their rooms to get their battle suits on to go on the offensive. They then promptly ran over to the hangar to board their Arwings, and flew out of the Great Fox II's hangar exit in a flurry of sand and plasma exhaust; the Great Fox II was left behind, due to the Star Fox team leader's concern of LTA members damaging the new ship.

One certain Arwing did a long, wide left turn, while barrel rolling, and releasing several smart bombs. Sixteen of the twenty four LTA gun ships that were targeting it were destroyed, while the remaining eight were catastrophically damaged, making them incapable to fight any longer. The Arwing then did a hurried U-turn to shoot two ships that were following a different Arwing.

"Thanks Krystal." croaked a frightened voice from the Arwing that had the most damage.

"No problem Slippy." said a soft feminine voice from the first Arwing, while she turned to chase more gun ships.

"Hey, Fox! You got a few on your tail!" yelled an avian from another Arwing.

"WHAT?!" yelled a voice from the last Arwing, which started a barrel roll and it went into a short loop to disrupt the gun ships' targeting systems. However, the gun ships followed him up and around. "I can't get them off of me!" shouted the vulpine pilot, while he boosted and turned ninety degrees downward, still trying to shake his pursuers.

"And you were offering _me_ help Fox..." said the gentle voice from the relatively untouched Arwing. It turned toward the Arwing in danger and shot a cluster bomb towards its teammate. "Here's some advice for _you_: look up."

"Huh?" muttered the vulpine; he turned in his cockpit to see the cluster bomb explode, showering the gun ships and his Arwing in deadly fireballs.

"Ah!" he yelled out; the vulpine put the Arwing into a frantic barrel roll and boosted out of the way. The two gun ships disappeared in the downpour of flame, while the torrent missed the Arwing by a few feet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Fox, while looking the animal that shot the bomb through his communication screen.

"It was the fastest way to destroy them." replied the pilot of the first Arwing, a cerulean blue-furred vixen. "What else would have worked, if you think that way was irrelevant?"

Fox didn't reply, but dived down to destroy a few more gun ships.

The vixen smiled softly; she loved it when she did that to Fox. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a gunship was charging a shot, aiming for the Arwing which she just saved. She quickly routed all shields to the front of her Arwing, started a barrel roll, and rammed into the gunship, destroying it.

"Falco? Fox? What's that over there?" asked the toad, pointing with the front tip of his Arwing in the direction of the planet Katina, which looked as big as a quarter from their distance from the planet.

Fox and the avian looked over to where the toad was pointing; the vixen was in the middle of chasing another gunship.

"That's a warp gate exit Slippy." said the avian, with the tone of voice that suggested that Slippy asked a stupid question, and turned to chase another gunship.

"It's nothing to worry about." added Fox as he barely glanced at it and blasted another gunship.

"...Then why is it red?"

Fox and Falco looked back at the gate exit again, with frowns on their faces. The gates they use are normally green.

"I have no idea then Slippy." said Fox as he stared at it; Falco got hit in the side by a passing gunship. With a yell consisting of a few curse words, he chased after it.

"It's a LTA warp gate." came the vixen's voice; she had obliterated the gunship she was chasing. "And the only ship that uses a gate that size is their nuclear weapon ship." and she dived to destroy more gun ships. The others froze.

"Th-the nuke ship?!" stammered Falco as he shot a smart bomb at the gunship that hit him.

"If that thing comes here, then we are doomed for sure." moaned Slippy; his Arwing started to inch backwards slowly, towards Sauria.

"Wait a minute." muttered Krystal. Fox looked down at Krystal's image in his communicator screen; her expression had changed from one of focus and confidence to one of fear, anger and confusion. "No, there is no way he'd be the pilot of that thing..."

"Who? Who is piloting what?" asked Falco.

Just then, each and every one of the remaining gun ships exploded, sending metal and plasma flying every where. Krystal shouted in surprise as she flew into the large field debris, as she was the only one not sitting in place and watching the warp gate; the pieces of flaming metal causing the shields covering her Arwing to disintegrate. One particularly large piece of metal hit the left diffuser engine; it promptly exploded, and Krystal let out another yell of surprise as the explosion rocked her Arwing severely.

"Krystal? You ok?" asked Fox.

"Yes..." replied a shaken Krystal as she observed the damage done to her Arwing. "I've lost an engine though."

"..._That's kind of obvious._.." thought Falco; Krystal shot him a glare.

"Well, well, well. Look who's trying to protect that planet yet again." growled a menacing voice off of the communicators.

All of them looked down at their screens to see who spoke; a growl rumbled deep in Fox's throat.

"Wolf."

Wolf O'Donnell was grinning at them, sitting on his command chair of the Lylat Terror Association Destruction Vessel, or LTADeV. He was wearing the same uniform that he wore during the Apariod Invasion, but his former eye patch now covered the entire left side of his gray and white-furred head, excluding his jaw. The massive ship that he was piloting was a huge version of the Wolfen, with several dozen missile slots, plasma guns, and one huge opening on its back, all indicating several advanced weapon systems, which were clearly more destructive than the Star Fox team's best arsenal of weapons.

"That injury took that much out of your head?" asked a shocked, and savagely scared Slippy; Fox did his best to suppress a laugh. Of all of the questions he could have asked...

Wolf's right eye twitched. "Never have you minded!" he yelled. "If I hadn't gone down into that accursed planet with you pups I would still have my skull in one piece!"

Krystal narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

"Since when did you have control of the LTADeV?" asked Falco brutally as he armed his last cluster bomb.

"Since two years ago. The leader of the LTA wanted a new captain for this ship, since the old one fell ill with cancer and died within a few days of his diagnosis. He contacted me back in Sargasso and asked if I would take Kasik's place." said Wolf casually.

"What did you do with the rest of the members of Star Wolf?" chimed in Krystal, with a small hint of fear in her voice. Fox glanced at her image on his communicator. She looked very worried; the vixen must be thinking about Panther. Fox growled inaudibly.

"Oh, they're part of the LTA now...Hm, now that I think about it, I haven't seen them for a few months. I think they're near Fortuna..."

"Enough of that." interrupted Fox. "Why are you here Wolf? If you are here to destroy Sauria, you can forget it."

Wolf laughed. "No, no, no. I'm not here to destroy that pathetic planet." Krystal let out a low hiss. "I'm here to drive you four out of Lylat."

His words met silence, and the only noise that was heard was the loud, low hum of the LTADeV's and Arwing's engines, as well as faint clicking coming from the LTADeV.

"I'd like to see you try." snarled Fox and Krystal at the same time. Falco was just seconds away from charging at the massive red and silver ship, but it seems that what remained of his common sense was holding him back. Slippy's Arwing started to move backwards slowly.

"You want to see me try?" smiled Wolf. "Ok then. FIRE ALL MISSILES!".

"Yes sir!" saluted a cat to Wolf's left. He gave a signal to the weapon personal and the badger pushed several buttons, which opened a small glass case nearby; she punched a large red button that was inside. The massive ship shot dozens upon dozens of missiles at the team.

"Evasive action!" yelled Fox as the missiles flew at an extremely high speed toward them. He boosted straight up, and Slippy did a U-turn and boosted as hard as he could. Falco shot his cluster bomb at a group of missiles, destroying them, but this caused the shrapnel from the destroyed missiles to fly at him, so Falco did a U-turn as well. Krystal was boosting away already.

"Fox!" yelled Krystal as she attempted to get away from the missiles by barrel rolling into a loop, but the heat-seekers just followed her. "Call ROB and tell him to get his metal butt up here!"

Fox didn't reply to her, but he punched a small orange button on the controls.

"Yes?" came ROB's monotone voice.

"ROB! GET UP HERE WITH THE GREAT FOX II! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE ASAP!" yelled Fox as he barrel rolled around a few missiles; one missile hit the side of the spinning Arwing. It got deflected, and blew up when it collided with another missile, which exploded as well.

"Roger." and the robot launched the Great Fox II off of Cape Claw; the advanced engines hardly made a sound when it boosted off of the soft sands of the beach. The surrounding dinosaurs scattered; one Earthwalker yelled "A NUDK KE SEMO!" as the Great Fox II flew towards space; the teenage Earthwalker leaped as high as he could, and his front paws landed on the lower right-hand wing. However, he could not grip it for long, and he plummeted back to the sands below as the Great Fox II flew off into space.

One problem with the location of the Great Fox II was that it was on the other side of the planet, completely opposite of the location of the team. Fox snarled at his possibly fatal mistake.

"_Why didn't we take that thing up here earlier?_" thought Fox angrily as he continued to dodge missiles, several missing by just a few inches.

"You didn't want it damaged remember?" said Krystal gruffly.

Fox just nodded; he didn't bother telling Krystal that she read his thoughts again. He told her not to do that a couple years after the Invasion when she constantly read his thought patterns.

Several minutes passed as Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal dodged, swerved, looped and U-turned to avoid getting it by the missiles, while Wolf watched smugly from the LTADeV. Fox was looping over a group of missiles when the communicator beeped.

"Great Fox II here." came ROB's voice.

Fox looked above him at the dinosaur planet, which was technically below him, as his Arwing was upside down.

There it was, brand new, shining metallic silver, the command ship of his team flying over the top of Sauria. The Great Fox II looked just like the old Great Fox, which was destroyed at the end of the Invasion (Fox has yet to forgive Peppy), but the newer version is twice as big, and it came with many more upgrades such as...

"ROB! Extend the warp field over the Great Fox II so we can get out of here! BUT DON'T GET ANY CLOSER! WE DON'T WANT ONE OF THESE MISSILES HITTING IT! WE'LL COME TO YOU!" shouted Fox as another missile grazed his left wing.

"Affirmative" said ROB, and he halted the Great Fox II. The robot pushed a small blue button on the main controls, causing a pale green energy field to engulf the Great Fox II; the ship seemed to start wavering as if it was underwater.

"Falco, Slippy, Krystal! We gotta go!" yelled Fox as he dove down towards the command ship, five missiles hot on his tail.

Predictably, Slippy was already in the field, orbiting the Great Fox II impatiently and Falco was a few seconds from it, with Krystal a few dozen yards behind him.

A roar came from the LTADeV. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME FOX!" Wolf signaled fiercely at the cat behind him to start the drive. The cat then yelled to a dog that was sleeping near the controls; the dog subconsciously hit the button that started the warp drive. The massive engines on the back of the LTADeV flared up, and started to move the ship forward slowly, while the engines started to glow steadily brighter.

"Wanna bet?" bluffed Fox. As soon as he entered the warp field, ROB activated the drive. The field then became solid, like a huge metal ball, encasing the Great Fox II and the four Arwings. It started to glow brightly, and it flew away at a blinding speed, leaving Sauria and the LTADeV behind.

"Whew!" sighed Slippy, with an expression of enormous relief. "I'm glad we won't see him for a while." He stopped circling the Great Fox II, and started to hover near the entrance to the hangar. Even though the field was now solid, they could still see out of it as if it were not there; stars, comets and other planets flew by the Great Fox II as it sped past them at 24 A.U. per hour, three times as fast as the original Great Fox. ROB carefully steered the ship so it would not collide with anything.

"Where should we go Fox? I would think that we should get out of his targeting range by as much as possible." informed Krystal. Falco nodded frantically at her words.

"I don't know..." murmured Fox, who was about to suggest sneaking back to Corneria.

"There." said ROB instantly; he had heard Krystal's statement, and started to search as soon as she said 'out of his targeting range'. "A small galaxy named the Milky Way. We should be able to lose him there."

"Good. Are there any planets that we can hide in or near?" asked Fox.

"Well, there are twelve relativity close planets; five terrestrial planets, and seven gas giants." said ROB after scanning the section of the galaxy that was nearest to them. "I would not suggest the gas planets; their atmospheric pressure would crush even the Great Fox II, let alone the Arwings."

"Ok. Head for the terrestrial planets." ordered Fox.

Mere seconds after Fox ordered ROB to steer in the planet's direction, the Great Fox II and the four Arwings around it lurched backwards, and then slowed down rapidly.

"Arrived at destination." said ROB as the pale energy field over them became a film of energy, and disappeared.

"Wow, that was quick!" remarked Falco; he had gotten ready to take a nap.

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal looked around; Slippy let out a high-pitched scream, because he looked directly at a brilliant shining star behind them, which was no more than a few hundred thousand miles away. The others learned from the toad's mistake and didn't look at that direction. However, they did notice that a small, a gray colored rock planet orbiting the star ahead them. It was completely barren; it looked like one of the moons of Fichina.

"Well, with the heat emitting from this star here, I don't think that there would be any life on that planet." sighed Fox.

"What? We are looking for some type of life form?" asked Falco, who sounded both shocked and confused.

"Yeah! If we can find some kind of life, they could help us out! Then we could get Wolf off of our tails for good!" said Fox as he scanned the area. "There seems to be life on a planet an A.U. and a half away."

"How long will it take us to get there?" yawned Slippy. "I could use a nap."

"Calculating." said ROB as he punched in the numbers. "We will arrive at the planet in an hour and twenty-seven minutes if we keep a constant high speed the entire way there."

"Any one low on fuel?" asked Fox as he prepared his Arwing for the fast paced trip.

"I'm fine." chirped Slippy.

"I have one question." said Falco. "Why can't we just warp there like we just warped from Lylat to here?"

"Not enough capacitor energy." came ROB's response. "The last warp drained the drive's energy. It needs a full three hours to refuel. And plus, I had the impression that you wanted a nap."

Falco had a look on his face as if he wanted to rip ROB apart. "...I'm fine on fuel..." he grumbled.

"My tank is half full." commented Krystal.

"ROB?"

"That is enough fuel. However, I am concerned for Krystal's Arwing. The left diffuser engine is now causing a threat to her entire vessel; the excess fuel leaking out of it is starting to erode the outer casing of her Arwing. If she goes that distance without maintenance or getting in a new Arwing, it will be very vulnerable to attack."

"I'll be fine." said Krystal wearily.

"No, I think you should go in the Great Fox II Krystal, and get that…thing…" Fox didn't finish his sentence because Krystal was looking at him like she wanted to slap him.

"I'll. Be. Fine." she growled each word separately, and fiercely.

Fox dropped his gaze and nodded slowly. Sometimes he could not understand why Krystal was so stubborn.

"Let's go ROB..." he said in a low voice; ROB pushed the throttle, and the Great Fox II moved speedily towards the planet ninety three million miles away. The rest of the team accelerated too, each flying over a separate wing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello...That planet looks like Sauria." Krystal's voice blurted out.

Fox jumped. He had gotten used to the quiet hum of the Great Fox II, and had drifted into a much needed nap. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretching out his paws that they touched the top of his cockpit, and looked down out of his cockpit. The planet resembled Sauria so much that Fox forgot that they had left it behind in Lylat.

"...Are you sure that isn't Sauria? It looks so much like it." mumbled Fox, who was still trying to wake up. "..._I need to equip this Arwing with a coffee brewer_..." A soft giggle came from Krystal.

"That is not Sauria." croaked Slippy. "Its landmasses are different shapes than those on Sauria, and water covers more of the planet." He crossed his arms and nodded at his words.

"Hahaha...since when have you been so observant?" laughed Falco drowsily, who woke when Slippy spoke.

Slippy didn't reply, though he blushed.

"Well, want to go down there and see if we can get some help?" asked Fox, who was still staring down at the Sauria-like planet.

"NO! ONLY ONE OF YOU IS GOING DOWN THERE, AND THERE WILL BE NO WAY FOR HER TO RETURN!" thundered an angry voice off of the communicators.

"Who said th-" Krystal's question was cut off when a missile squarely hit the side of her Arwing; the incredibly strong glass bent inwards, violently hitting the vixen on the side of the head, knocking her unconscious. The shields of the Arwing were destroyed instantly, and the remainder of the cluster missile bombarded the Arwing. Due to the weakened steel, it was easily dented, and bent out of shape; a piece of the missile hit the last engine, and it exploded. The Arwing started to shake as it tried to stay airborne with the failing engine.

"KRYSTAL!" yelled Fox, and he attempted to boost in her direction, but the Arwing was not responding to the controls. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"I don't know Fox! We can't either!" shouted Falco's and Slippy's voice together.

"Enemy approaching." came ROB's extremely late warning.

Fox looked backwards, and he woke up instantly.

"WOLF!" boomed Fox. "LET ME GO!"

"No chance Fox." beamed Wolf. He had followed the warp trail of the Great Fox II, and the G-diffuser particles that trailed behind the Arwings when they boosted towards the planet. Wolf had shot a tractor beam when he was in range of the Great Fox II and the remaining Arwings. The dim blue light was connected to the engines of the Star Fox ships, and because G-diffuser blue plasma exhaust, the beam was unnoticed by anyone. The beam flashed, and the ships started to coast backwards. "You are going to watch that vixen fall to that planet, and you're never going see her again."

"NO!" Fox pushed the boosters forward as hard as they could, but the Arwing continued to be pulled backwards, though it whined and groaned.

Slippy was screaming his head off, making no attempt to get out of the beam. Falco was swearing at the top of his lungs, boosting and barrel rolling, but it was all a waste of energy.

Krystal's Arwing was now struggling to stay stable. It was shacking violently, and small explosions emitted off of the failing engine. Both wings were bent upwards, and the cockpit window had many cracks all over, making it impossible to see the vixen inside.

"KRY-Y-YSTAL...!" sobbed Fox. "WAKE UP! He made a final attempt to get out of the tractor beam, but with his massive push on the throttle, it broke in half. Fox blinked, and looked at the handle in his paw; tears started to well up in his eyes.

A wet gasp came from Slippy. Fox looked up at Krystal's shattered Arwing. With the violent shaking of the ship, several of the loose components of the Arwing started to fly off, which included the remaining diffuser engine. When it was off of the Arwing, it stopped shaking and started to spiral down to the planet, leaving a trail of flaming debris and plasma behind it. When it entered the atmosphere of the planet, it burst into a large fireball, hurtling towards the surface of the planet.

Fox then heard a small, faint moan in the back of his mind. "..._Fox_..."

Fox slowly looked down at his communicator screen. He gasped when he saw that Krystal had one turquoise eye half open, gazing at his image in her communicator screen; the right side of her head was drenched in blood. The view out of her cockpit was horrifying; flames engulfing the Arwing, pieces of the ship braking off, and cracked glass bent into the cockpit. As Fox stared at her, the vixen rose one paw up to lightly touch the communicator screen; the tears in Fox's eyes redoubled.

"I promise Krystal...I will come back and rescue you...but for me to do that...you must stay alive..." whispered Fox. as he touched the image of her paw in his screen.

He could have sworn, through his teary eyes, and through failing communication screen, that he saw Krystal nod her head a fraction of an inch before her paw fell limp, and her eye closed; Fox noticed that part of her uniform had ripped at the thigh and shoulder. When the screen started to fail, the tattoos on her body started to glow, and Fox saw that the blood started to disappear, and the wounds started to heal very quickly; the screen went blank.

Fox's mouth opened slowly, and he started to cry softly as his Arwing, the Great Fox II, and Falco's and Slippy's Arwings were pulled into the hangar below the LTADeV.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Down on the planet, a small imp-like creature floated out of a cave, roused from her sleep from the sun shining into the cave in which she was sleeping in. Her skin was tinted in gray and black, and glowing, turquoise markings ran the length of her arms and legs. She was wearing a very odd headpiece, which covered up her left eye; her orange hair was tied back into a hand-shaped ponytail. She yawned, stretching her small, black arms towards the sky, then stopped suddenly; something that sounded like a high pitched whistle caught her attention. When she looked up, her right eye, which was colored yellow, red and orange, widened as she saw that something that looked like a fireball falling towards the lake in front of her very rapidly. She flew back into the cave, towards a wolf, who was sleeping soundly on his side.

"Hey! Wake up!" she yelled as she pushed on the wolf's side.

The wolf moaned slightly, but didn't open his eyes. The imp hissed, jumped up and hovered over the wolf's head. She then grabbed his ears, and pulled them backwards. The wolf's sapphire eyes flew open as he let out a yelp, and jumped onto his paws. He shook his head side to side quickly to shake the imp off; she lost her grip, and hit the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Uff...Why did you do that? I was just trying to wake you up!" she said sourly to the wolf, who was glaring at her.

The wolf snorted, and started towards the entrance of the cave. The imp got back up, flew over to him, and dropped onto the wolf's back heavily; the wolf let out another yelp as he felt his spine crack as she landed. He looked back at the imp again, his upper lip curled up into a snarl.

"Now, don't look at me that way." said the imp, crossing her arms. "There's something falling from the sky, and we need to check it out." The wolf's expression lightened up instantly, and he let out an excited bark. His ears flicked as he heard the whistling sound, and he started charging out of the cave, with the imp holding on the side of his neck so she wouldn't fly off of his back again.


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight of Lylat

Chapter 1

The orange-flamed ship was only a few moments from impact, when Link and Midna figured out the problem. The ship was heading right for the deepest part of Lake Hylia, where the Water Temple lay. Link ran onto the edge of the rock where Lanayru slept, and looked up at the flaming machine. Midna slammed his head.

"Link! Link! Hurry, transform before it's too late! Someone might be in there!" she said while his body reanimated itself, changing back to his human side. He quickly put on his Zora Armour, and equipped his iron boots and clawshot. They had just finished the Temple of Time dungeon, so he hadn't gotten all of the items yet.

The ground shook violently while the ship smashed into the water. Water flew everywhere as it landed like an arrow, already submerged twenty feet under. Link dived and kicked as hard as he could after the ship. It was sinking quickly, and the part where Krystal was had been fogged from her body heat.

It was huge compared to him. The strange design reminded him of the Dominion Rod. Elecrtical pulses were emitting from the back or that thing, which he felt skimming his body. One hit him, and he cringed slightly. '_This is gonna be harder than I thought_' he said to himself as another one missed him by a few inches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krystal woke up, hearing rushing water and cracks every few moments or so. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw that she was in water, and sinking....fast. She moved, but the pain was too much. She looked out, and saw a beautiful, clean lake with the sunset shining a violet-orange. She sighed as she realised that she was up to her stomach in water.

"Is this how I am going to die? Crash land on such a beautiful planet and watch the sunset from under the water...then drown?" She closed her eyes for a moment, and a huge crack came from the hull of the ship, followed by a strange wavelength of sound. Much like a scream....She opened her eyes again and saw through the fog, a thing in blue, like a fish, but had human features. Long legs, flippers, arms, hands...and a shield?

By now, the water was up to her neck, then her mouth. The fish thing's eyes slammed shut for a moment as if in pain, then pulled a sword. The blade was glowing with the light from the sunset blindingly...she covered her eyes weakly. Finally, at the deepest point, the ship slammed into the ground, being submerged under a few feet of sand and dirt. It knocked the fish-boy off of the ship for a second, only to come back and slam him eyes shut again as he touched it.

The water passed her head, and she held her breath as long as she could. Not long enough...she passed out again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link was in so much pain from the electric pulses that came from the strange thing. He had managed to Clawshot himself the rest of the way to the ship, but the electricity traveled through the item, causing him to scream in agony. He pulled out his sword soon after, not being able to see the blue vixen in the ship due to the fog on the window.

The ship had slammed into the ground...the currents pulling him back. He touched the machine again, and another strong pulse radiated throughout his body.

By that time, she had fallen unconcious, and he hit the glass protecting the poilet's cabin of the ship. It shattered, and a small amount of air bubbles came from it. He saw the girl, and tried to pull her out, but the buckles stopped him. He fumbled with them with his hands quickly and nervously, and gave up, slashing them with the blade. He pulled her out and swam as fast as he could to the top. She wasn't moving, her expression showed peace and tranquility.

His head broke the surface, being blanketed in the last light of the day. He lifted her onto the land with little force. "She's as light as a feather!" he said aloud when Midna came out of his shadow again. They looked at the girl. She looked like a fox mixed with a human. She had a blue skin-tight suit that was soaked. He changed back and felt her stomach. She wasn't breathing, and her body wasn't moving. He hesatated...

"You haven't had to do this before...haven't you?" Midna said, crossing her arms next to the girl. She pointed to the vixens chest. "You have to perform the C.P.R or whatever it's called....It's when you push their chest to the force of a heart beat in order for the person to realise they are dying and cough up all of the water!"

He did as Midna explained, blushing slightly. "How do you know this if you come from another place?"

"I had to wittness it when I first came here. A man fell into the water when I was traveling across Lake Hylia, and I noticed another person do the same thing....so I watched the man too see what he did just in case something happened to who I was looking for...which whom I found already..." she went quiet and watched Link continuing to try and make her breathe.

Five minutes had passed, and Link's arms were beginning to feel like rubber. He stopped and put his head on her stomach. "I-I an hear her heart beat...what do I do now Midna?" he said, looking back up at his companion.

"The man had also covered the other man's nose and breathe into the other man..." she snickered at him. "Kinda like a _kiss_." Link blushed again, turning his attention towards the motionless girl infront of him.

"So cover the nose, and breathe into the other person?!...Um..." he blushed as he leaned forward, pinching her nose and put his mouth over hers. Midna smiled as she could see his face turn beat red. Link breathed out and the girl's chest went up.

"Try that a couple of times nervous one...I think it's working!" he did as he was told, and the girl moved. Link stopped and sat back on his knees, while Midna went back into his shadow as the girl stirred.

Finally after a few long moments, the girl coughed a large amount of water and sat up quickly, spinning on spot. She came too and looked at Link who was still blushing slightly, but had a relieved look on his face. "I see your alive!"

She looked confused, and inspected the boy in front of her. "Ewam ku sas.....Kiwa eca cusanto mo." Link looked at her, puzzled.

"E-excuse me?"

"Ewam ku sas....Kiwa eca cusanto mo!" She stared at his eyes for a substantial amount of time. "Eeeee...Sho muno ve nesonke....Kem uni." she approached him slowly, still staring in his eyes.

A step at a time, she came closer to his face. The girl put her hand on his forehead, and she stopped not even inches from him. She was a lot shorter than a normal person would look like at her age looks. She pulled his head down, and she kissed him softly. He blushed and tried to pull back, but she kept him still.

After a while, she broke the kiss. "Ah, a new language! Such strange words."

He was still blushing, and looked down. "N-now what was that for?!? Why did you do that without telling me?!?"

"I did tell you!.....Eeeee...Sho muno ve nesonke.....Kem uni....That means Ahh, your mind is different....hold on! Why I so called 'kissed' you for was so I could learn your language. It would have just been for a language transfer...By the way...what is your name?"

He looked at the stars overhead and sighed. "My name's Link."

"Ah...Link. What a different name!" she smiled and stood up, looking around. Their was a long pause before the girl looked down at Link.

"My name's Krystal, since you probably wanted to know." he nodded and stood up. "...Where is this place?" Krystal's eyes went wide, and she whipped around. "Did you save my Arwing!!?"

"Y-your what?"

"The thing you saved me out of...." she groaned "No...you didn't...thanks for saving me anyways..." she walked around on the slab of rock, looking at some of the details. "So...where am I?"

"Your currently in Lake Hylia. And, how it sounds, it is the biggest lake of Hyrule...I can tell that you aren't from here..." She leaned on one of the snake statues and gave a sly smile.

"You're right. I'm not even from this planet...or this galaxy to be exact. The machine that I came from lets me travel amongst the stars freely as I wish...Of course..." she looked up. "I need feul from the Great Fox...the mothership. My friends are up there somewhere, probably trying to track me down. I guess now they can't now...I think it's because of your atmosphere...We tried to contact someone on the planet to see if it was safe to land on, but it the radios wouldn't work correctly. Their must be something that is blocking the reception." she paused, and looked back at him. "May I take a look around the area to see if I can find out the problem?" Link nodded, and she turned around and began to walk on the docks.

Midna appeared from his shadow. "I think it's because of Ganondorf that is making the atmosphere like this...You notice that the animals act strangely? It's because of the energy he is releasing into the light world to make it covered in twilight....That's what I think, anyways....I don't think she'll be able to contact whoever she's trying to until we defeat Ganon."

"So, what will we do with her until then? I think it'd be too dangerous for her to travel with us." Midna put her hands on her hips.

"I'm a girl, remember?"

"Yes, I know that Midna, it's just that you can dissapear into my shadow...She can't, that I know of." They heard footsteps, and Midna quickly dissapeared into his shadow. It was Krystal, frowning.

"I can't seem to find the problem!" she sighed and sank down to a sit.

"We...er I mean, I think I know what the problem is. It is because of what;s happening to Hyrule right now. A man is trying to take it over, and by that, he is covering our land with a dark magic." she looked up quickly.

"So, that means that I have to wait until somebody defeats this 'Ganondorf'?"

"I never told you who it was....How do you know?"

"I overheard you talking to that shadow being." she gave an annoyed look. Midna literally ripped out of his shadow.

"Shadow being??! I'll teach you what a shadow being is!! I am a part of a royal family, named the Twili!...." she realised what happened. "Um...nice to meet you, my name's Midna."

Krystal laughed silently. "Hello, Midna."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fox slammed his fists into the wall of the Great Fox II. His knuckles were bleeding, and his eyes dry of tears. "Damnit, damnit, Damnit!!!" he punched the wall again. "ROB..." a voice appeared over the intercom.

"You called for my assistance?" the voice said.

"Scan the planet again! Two times over...three if needed!"

Peppy's voice appeared. "Fox, we've checked the planet already! There are no signals from Krystal's gauntlet, nor the Arwing..."

"Then why don't we just go onto the planet?" his voice was scratchy and raised.

"We told you Fox, O'donnel put a one-way barrier around us. We can't move unless someone came from the outside and destroyed it. We actually could die from lack of oxygen if we stayed long enough!" he looked down and sighed.

"Yea, I guess your right Peppy...thanks anyways..." he layed down on the bed and closed his eyes as the sun left the path of the Great Fox II. _'I will find a way to get to you, Krystal. I hope your safe...'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krystal was leaning on the snake statue again after the three had talked about eachother for a while. It was about midnight now, and Link yawned. "You should get some sleep." Krystal said, looking at him. He shook his head.

"Haven't sleeped in a month now." he said, yawning again. "This is the first time I've been tired in ages...it's strange...really. .Maybe it is because the prophecy fortold that I was supposed to be the hero...I mean, either than saving you. All of Hyrule, to be exact."

"So, you're supposed the savoir of everybody by defeating this 'Ganondorf' guy? It'd seem easy enough!"

"Yea, that's what I thought...every item I've gotten so far I had to obtain from monsters that are protecting what I needed. Well, almost everything anyways. Both Midna and I hope that this traveling will be over soon, so nobody else will get hurt." they sat there for a while. "So what is this Great Fox thing you're talking about earlier?"

"The Great Fox is where I and my companions stay when we travel across the nebula's. My friends...my companions are probably looking for me somehow...Yes, Midna. There is someone missing my love." her ears drooped. Midna jumped out of her shadow with a shocked look on her face. Krystal laughed sheepishly. "Um...yea, I forgot...I'm telepathic."

"Well, that would explain everything about you finishing our-"

"Sentences." Krystal smiled, then yawned. She tapped the silver gauntlet on her wrist, and a hologram appeared. Both Link and Midna jumped back in surprise

"What is that thing?" Link said, breaking the silence besides the hum of the machine.

"It's my EHPG...or my electric hologram powered gauntlet. It can locate things, contact people, and tell me the time." she yawned again. "May I go to sleep? I'm exhausted, and my head still hurts." Midna disappeared into his shadow again.

"Go right ahead...I might just get some shut-eye myself." he put down his arm and turned over on the small amount of grass that they were on. Krystal did the same, and soon fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vaskira: Like I said, this is originally Link McCloud's...But I have asked him if I could continue his work, since he had not continued when he published the proluge. I do own Legend of Zelda, nor StarFox...Nintendo does. Oh...the chapters might not be as long 'cause I can't write so much things as Link McCloud can! ^^ (sorry...not good at that D: )


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight of Lylat

Chapter 2

Krystal woke up with the sound of something breaking the water's surface.. She opened her eyes to see that the sun was still not visible in the horizon. It was a gray light shining from the setting moon. It was bright enough to see, so she sat up quietly. Link was still sleeping, so she slowly stood up, not making a sound. She looked around the water, and water gently hit the shore with a soft '_whoosh_'.

The blue vixen scanned the surface of the water for the source of the waves, and saw nothing. She then heard shuffling. It was Link, turning over onto his stomach. '_Humans are amazingly like us...with out the fur, ears, or tail..._' she said to herself. Sitting back down, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She looked at him again, and she could see the shine of his eyes looking up at her through his fallen dirty-blond hair..

"Sorry if I have woken you, Link." she said with an apologetic voice. He smiled tiredly.

"It's fine." he yawned and stretched.

"Did you hear that splash? It woke me up." she looked back out where it sounded like it had came from.

"Hm? No, I didn't hear anything. I was out cold." he smiled and stood up, putting on his hat that he used as a pillow. "We have nothing better to do, so if you want to wait until the light comes over the horizon, we can."

She sighed. "No, it's fine...It was probably a fish anyways." she put her head down to look at his shadow. "No Midna. It wasn't a dream." the imp came out of his shadow, smiling deviously.

"I wish you couldn't do that...It bugs me!" she stuck out her tongue and floated in between them. "So, what's this splash your talking about?" Krystal smiled.

"You heard the whole thing, I know it!" her ears twitched, and she looked at the lake again. Something silver was shining in the rising sun. Markings all over the thing were glowing. It was long and slender, built for grabbing. Krystal gasped. "My staff!" she ran and leaned over at the end of the rock slab, grabbing the item.

Midna looked confused. "What's a staff?" she said while Krystal was inspecting the item.

"A staff is a weapon. Much like a sword, but it is used with two hands. Mine's different though, I can control certain magic abilities." Link looked at it with an interested look on his face. Krystal held it out. "You want to look at it?" he grabbed it carefully and flipped it over with Midna right next to him. He felt the marking with his fingertips. It slipped from his grasp and smacked into the ground.

A red charge of energy shot out of the end, and missed Midna by a few inches. Her eyes were wide and she sat in the air for a moment or two, still as stone. "S-sorry Midna!" he said while picking the staff back up. Krystal was laughing. "I'm not used to holding such a thin weapon..." he stepped back a few feet.

"What was that?!?" Midna said, her eyes still wide. "It has the same energetic feeling of Zant's power." she looked at the staff. Krystal tilted her head and stared at Midna the way she stared at Link.

"Zant...is the fake ruler of your land? I thought you said that their was only Ganondorf to pass by." Link looked down.

"Yea, we have to find him in order to change Midna back to her true form. She's been stuck like this since before I met her."

"He used...Dark magic? Why did he do this to transform you to this? That must have been an awful reason."

"Yes, the Sages told us that Zant is the reincarnation of the once bloodcraved Ganondorf. He had used Zant to bring himself back to my world...Also letting Zant rule Midna's, while he banned her....That's how I see it in my eyes anyways." Link declared. Midna's expression showed anguish.

"I can't go back like this. My people wouldn't like to see their princess as a little imp." everything went quiet as quick as it started. By now, the sun was one-fourths over the horizon, and it was visible enough to see. "We had just taken a day's break to catch up on what he have to do. Luckily we did, or a person's life would have been lost."

Krystal smiled "I believe this is what had splashed out of the water. It must have been loose enough in the cockpit to get to the surface. So, I guess we could continue on what you two had been working on." she looked around. "But how do we get out of here?"

Link sighed and pointed over by a huge structure floating on a buoyant dock. "We have to shoot out of that cannon...house thing and onto that platform way up there." he directed pointed even higher to another spot. Her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I've done it countless times....I just can't get used to the feeling though."

"So, you're sure that we'd make it without dying?" Link grinned. "I mean, I've done things like this...but the gravity on your planet than what I'm used too." she began to follow him as he walked onto the dock where Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fascination was, where a short and hunched over man was standing in a clown costume. The man waved.

So, whadd'ya want? Oasis Flight, or up normal route? No madder what, it'll be Thirty rupees...." Krystal came out from behind Link. "Well, well? Is she the one who came from that thing that fell from the sky?" she smiled sheepishly. "Well, now with the fine lady, it'll be sixty rupees from ya." Link pulled out purple and yellow rupees and gave them to Fyer. The man took them greedily and opened a safe-like door.

"Go inside Krystal. It's fine!" she walked in and Link followed her. Fyer waved as he shut the door. It was pitch as black, and they couldn't see each other. Link's breathing was a little ragged, while Krystal was actually calmed. A tune was barely heard from the enclosed area, followed by an unlatching. The thing began to turn, and it fired the two out of the cannon. Krystal squealed while Link only thought of himself being a projectile.

He landed first, falling to his knees before Krystal went head first. She held her arms out and did a somersault, letting herself stand up completely. The ripped patch of her clothing had torn almost completely across her shoulder, making the slice even larger. Link stood up by that time, his face in shock.

"Wow, that was an impressive landing...Better than I could've done anyways." he opened the door and let her through. She smiled.

"Thanks. So, how do you know where you're going around this place? I would have gotten lost already without my gauntlet...Hyrule must be big if Lake Hylia was just that size...!" they climbed down the ladder and went out the other door, where the sunlight filtered. She walked up the stairs with interest as the new air filled their nostrils.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Krystal leaned over the railing that saved people from falling to their doom. She gasped. "That is a really deep spot...I wonder if a crater had made this!" Link looked over the edge along with her, puzzled.

"A 'crater'? What is that?"

"A crater is when a chunk of rock from space makes it through the burning atmosphere and lands and creates a deep, empty space. That's what it looks like to me anyways... Such a beautiful land you have here." she sniffed. "It reminds me of my home planet..."

"So, you mean if I had saved the ship thing, you would be able to make it back to your planet?" She looked down over the edge again.

"No...my planet had strangely exploded...I think it was because of my father's enemy. I had been told by a spirit that before I was born, my father had met the most beautiful woman in our city. But another man had always loved her too. His name was Andross...Before he had been killed and turned into a space dweller, he was a scientist that had wanted to study metaphysics...He had found out the secret of existence, and in return had lost all sanity." she paused. "Afterwards, however. He still loved my mother, and a month after I was born, when my parents had married, Andross had tried to kill my father by planting a bomb in the car.

"Turns out that my mother had gotten in the car before my father did, and she died in the explosion. Only my father to take care of me, he kept me well fit and healthy. I was sent away when my father feared that something was going to happen to the planet, to be found on a planet called Sauria. Not even a split second after I had left the gravitational pull of my planet, it blew up...I think because of Andross. So, I grew up on Sauria, to learn their ways and language." Link looked down with a pain-filled face.

"That must have been horrible. I don't remember my past...I've been in a small village for as long as I can remember. They took care of me, but whenever I asked them about my parents and where I came from., they go quiet and act differently the rest of the day...All I know is that they had died when I was a baby, and our sword smith Rusl saved me from a terrible storm that was spreading throughout the land."

He stood up and continued walking, the silence being felt between them. He picked up something from the ground that resembled a horseshoe, and put it on his lips. A beautiful note spread and echoed through the stones and ground, making a song. He pulled it down, and a returning sound came back. Krystal looked at the thing in his hand, intrigued.

"What is that thing? Why did you blow it?" he lifted it up to show her.

"It's to call my horse. She should be coming any time soon now...Ah see? There she is!" She looked at the bridge and a strange animal was running towards them. It got about twenty feet away from the two of them, when it stopped and stood on it's hind legs. "No, Epona, it's fine! She won't hurt you!" he smiled.

Krystal walked up towards the creature slowly, but the animal was still moving around. "Ewam kiatsu hikanu...Oiribo ka stin." the horse looked at her from one if it's shining eyes. She put her arm up and gently went towards the frightened animal. The horse calmed down and snorted, moving it's feet around. "So, should we get going?" Krystal climbed onto the back of his horse, and waited.

He nodded and jumped onto the front of the horse. She stirred a little, snorting again. Link moved the reigns, and kicked his boots into her sides, causing her to go.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time they had entered the Kakariko Gorge, Krystal's ears twitched. "Wait, someone's saying something...Someone's calling you, Link." she put her head down a little and lifted her ears. "Link, stop! Someone's calling you!" he pulled back on the ropes, and Epona stopped.

"...hey.....Hey!....Heyyyyy!" a man with a bunny-like hat came closer from the distant side of the field. Krystal giggled as the man stopped and waved. "Hello! I have some mail for you, Link...Two actually!" he pulled them out and sung a small song. He looked at her. "Heyyy! Whose this fancy young girl...anyways, take this!" he handed her a small piece of paper. "Thank you for using the mail service!" he turned around and ran.

"That's your mail service? I'm used to trucks..." she looked at the paper, and then put it in one of her torn pockets. She tsk'ed. "I need a change of clothing...Do you know where I could get something different? I stand out a little too much."

"Yea, as soon as we get there, we can find you a change of clothes...but right now, we have to go to Kakariko Village over there...The message I've gotten is important." she got off of Epona, and jogged in place for a few seconds.

"I think I'm going to try and run for a while, just to get off some extra energy." She waited for him to go. He gave a look and dug his boots into his horse's sides again, and she began galloping. Krystal hoped in place and took off running. She smirked as she caught up to Link, running with her hands behind her. He looked over, shocked, as she was sprinting next to him at unbelievable speeds. She grinned, and ran ahead of him, looking around at the setting sun.

She stopped in the middle of the bridge, and stood there waiting for him, her breathing hadn't differed. Her gaze was towards the creatures on the other side, which were walking around. He slowed next to her. "What are those things?"

"Nobody knows, really. They've come from another land, along with the rest of these beasts." Midna appeared from his shadow.

"Those flying ones remind me of the birds that came from somewhere else, too. It's weird how most of these creatures seem the same to our land as yours." she hid again.

"So, what do we do about them?" Krystal asked, shifting legs.

"I usually defeat them whenever I'm here, but they never seem to like not having a piece of land. They're easy when you sneak up on them. I noticed that the purple-skinned ones take more blows, while the blue-ish skinned ones take a hit or two."

"That seems easy enough." Krystal began running again, but her footsteps were silent. She drew her staff and her pace began to slow. The creature was unaware that a vixen was behind it. Krystal stopped when she stepped kicked a rock with her boot. It lifted it's head and it's ears flickered, while she inched forward.

It turned around because another one near it pointed behind him, and it swung it's bowie at her. Krystal sighed as she effortlessly dodged the creature and put her staff into it's back, and pulling it out as it dropped to the ground and exploded into a black and orange cloud. The other two came after her, their clubs in the air. She jumped over them and slammed her staff into the ground, creating a small quake. The creatures fell on their backs, joining their other in clouds as she threw her staff back into the case on her suit. She smiled as he walked up to her again, his face a 'good-job' emotion written all over.

They walked the rest of the way to Kakariko Village, while Krystal stared at the oncoming volcano. Link had always noticed when he came here, the air smelled like ash or sulfur, which stung his nostrils. Krystal covered her nose as they got closer to the spring, wincing also. "That smell is overbearing! How can you stand it?"

"You kinda get used to it after a while. When you go into Death Mountain, the whole mine reeks of this smell." she sighed and put down her hands, making a disgusted face while they kept on walking. Renado looked over, and saw Pone, so he waved towards Malo that it is fine. The man walked up to them.

"Hello, Link. I see you've gotten my message..." he looked to Krystal, scrutinizing her. "Who is this young woman?" she smiled.

"My name's from Krystal. I'm not from here, if you saw the flaming orange thing flying to the ground." Renado laughed a couple of times.

"Young Krystal, we have seen a lot of flaming rocks...But yes, I've caught wind of something that had fallen from the sky. I thought it was something that had to do with the goddesses, but I see now that I am wrong! You survived that...amazing. With only a few cloth scratches too."

"No, I was bleeding, it's just that I can heal very quickly...My wounds were closed before I had landed. Just a headache and a few bruises." she put her hands on the tears on her suit. "Yea...that too."

"She landed in the Lake. I had gotten her out before she had drowned. "he blushed slightly. "I had gone there just to think of what to do next....which I'd say was a lucky chance." he grinned when Renado looked at him, then her.

"I say you are a lucky girl! I know that Fyer guy wouldn't have made it in time....Anyways, Link. You had gotten the message I see. It's about Ilia. We think we have might found out a way to get her memory back." his eyes went wide.

"We can? How?"

"She was mumbling something about a 'statue' and something else like that...Shad might be able to help you, but right now he's kinda of busy...He can help you when it's possible." he paused when Krystal was looking at his robes markings. "Oh, and Link, you need to give this letter to Telma. She should know what to do after that." he handed Link a decorative envelope, and waved as he walked away.

"Ilia has lost her memory, and she is in need of help. He has taken care of her as much as he could, but could not help her...only comfort her and keep her so she cannot hurt herself..." Krystal said while she jumped on the back of the horse. "No need to explain anything, I basically got it down."

He kicked his heels into Epona's side, and she began to gallop. "So, do you know what I'm thinking...and wouldn't that kind of be a personal thing you're breaking into?"

"Yea, I know, I shouldn't do that...But it kind of grows after a while...I've found it actually helpful in battle. And I can't read your mind, strangely. It's like this is this..." she held out her arms while they left Kakariko. "...Gigantic wall is blocking any means of entering your thoughts...Sort of like a robber trying to break into a reinforced steel house that can only be opened in from the outside...if that's an easy way of putting it." he nodded slowly and confusingly.

Epona stopped all of the sudden and reared onto her hind legs. Krystal wrapped her arms around Link's stomach. The horse was looking towards something on the horizon, which looked like a gigantic insect. Link, blushing a little, spoke. "What is that? Over there!" he pointed and Krystal hoped off the horse, looking in that direction. A small gasp escaped her throat. The insect like machine was red around it's wings, and hummed silently. It was at a substantial speed. At the front of the thing, a red beam shot out of it, heading straight for them. She put up a shield to block it, and she looked at it closer.

"Is that....a Wolfen?"


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight of Lylat

Chapter 3

The ship was no forty feet away from where they both were. Krystal, with her staff at her side, steadied herself for the one in the Wolfen. The machine slowly began to stop, it's wings pulling in to the scratched up hull. A hum filled their ears while the ship gained instant speed and shot a few more blasts from the front. Krystal avoided them and fired one from her staff. Link got off his horse, and stood up next to Krystal as the ship flew a distance a way.

"What is that thing? It looks like your's...But different." He held up his shield when the ship barrel-rolled and turned back around, heading for them again. It fired a small green laser, and Link deflected it with his shield. The laser hit the ground, burning a hole in the short grass. Link was pushed back from the force.

"It's...A Wolfen. They're-" she deflected another blast. "....Our rivals. They follow us throughout space in order to try and bring us down....Hold on, back up." Link moved out of the way while the Wolfen turned back around. Krystal put her staff in the holder, and crouched down while it approached her.

The machine shot a few more blasts, and she avoided them. She jumped into the air when the ship was no few feet away from her, grabbing onto the front of the machine. Link rolled out of the way when the ship wobbled and turned, seeing a blur of red, blue and white. Krystal dug her claws into the outside of the cockpit to stay on, while a black, one-way mirror went down to show another animal like her. His eyes were a bright yellow, and his fur was black. He gave a smile while he saw the expression on her face. Her voice was a mumble, but he could still read her lips. "_Panther?_" The ship went on it's side, still flying forward. She lost her grip and fell to the ground on her feet, then her knees. Link ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" The ship flew away and left their site. "Who was that?" She was breathing heavily while she got up.

"His name is Panther Caroso. He's one of their leader's apprentices." they looked to the direction the ship went...A streak of light left the atmosphere. "And he left, too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Panther flew up next to two other Wolfens and sighed. " She lived through the crash...she was with another creature...I don't see why we had to make _her _crash land...Why not Fox?"

"I want Fox to go mad! That's why!" Wolf slammed his fist down on his leg. "I want him too crack. Lose his sanity."

"My ssir! This isss unlike yourssself." Leon said while turning his LaeDTV screen slightly. Wolf smiled and laughed menacingly.

"My dear Leon, there is nothing wrong with me...I just merely want his group to be gone! They foil our hidden plans!"

"I still think that this plan will not work. You know that beautiful girl can figure it out if we continue to check on her!" Panther groaned.

"That's why I do not plan to come back here." Leon and Panther's eyes went wide.

"But sssir! The Great Fox will ssstay there forever! Wouldn't they die of sstarvation?" Wolf rolled his eyes.

"If that be so, it shall happen! As long as our plan goes according too, we shall take over the Lylat System!" He laughed as he hit the LaeDTV power button. He spoke to himself. _'As long as the girl does not defeat our creation, we will win!'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They made their way across the bridge into Castle Town, and Krystal heard the people talking from the entrance. She looked at her hand, which was glowing faintly from her healing power. When she had fallen, her hand had landed on a jagged rock, cutting her skin. Link had covered it with a piece of cloth,which helped it dramatically. She smiled at the thought.

She looked at the door and noticed it was already opened. He smiled as they walked in, the people and the smell introduced her to the town. People around were walking, when they stopped and looked at her. Staring eyes never left her sight. She sighed as a little girl walked up to her and giggled. "Uh, excuse me...but are you from here?" the little girl asked. Krystal kneeled down.

"No, I am not. I came from the star that fell." the girl smiled.

"Wow! And you have ears...and a tail!" the mother of the girl pulled on her sleeve. She waved as her mother brought them back to wherever they were going. When they got into the main area, people were hiding behind things, looking at Krystal with scared faces. Her ears drooped as they continued to walk. An old man screamed and went to the closest row of guards, pointing towards Krystal and saying something. The guards looked up and picked up their spears hesitantly.

They approached her, and Link stood in front of her, holding out his arms. "She won't hurt anybody...She's with me." The guards looked at her when she moved her head towards the forcefield around the castle.

"Link...what's that?" the guards walked away and went back to their posts. "The power that comes from that is amazing."

"We think it is Zant's work...Or Ganondorf's...Midna and I are still wondering how they put it up though." they continued to walk to their right until Link stopped when someone spoke to him. The two engaged in conversation, while Krystal looked around. Bread, apples, flowers, jewelry, clothing, and much other things were being sold at stands that were surrounding them. She walked over to the jewelery. The man smiled as she approached the stand, going back to mind his business. She picked up a few things and studied them closely, then put them back. Something glinted in her eye, so she looked at it. The golden chain looked like it wouldn't be worn, but rather put onto something. Markings were along the silver that enclosed a blue gem. She pulled out her staff, and held it up to the chain. The colors and markings were the same. The man's eyes went wide when he saw her staff.

"Where did you get this, kind sir?" Krystal asked him. He pointed up.

"I got it from the sky, mmhmm! Your weapon looks like it too." Link walked over, looking at the chain.

"I have lost that thing years ago, when I was in my early teens...I was foolish. It is the only thing that can power my staff to an unlimited amount." The man stood there in disbelief.

"Prove it, and I'll give it too you free of charge, mmhmm!" Krystal shook her staff, pointed away from anything, and nothing happened. She then picked up the jewelery and wrapped it around the staff. Both of the gems began to glow brighter when she shook it again and a green blast flew out of the front. The man fell back and watched as the green fire exploded into the air as multiple colors. A few people around them looked at her, shaking. The man shook his hands. "Keep it....keep it!!" she smiled slightly and stood back in the middle of the small market.

Link walked up beside her. "I'm taking it that necklace things was made for your staff?" she laughed a couple of times.

"Yea." she felt the rip in the hip-part of her clothing and groaned. "What are the odds of saying something over there in the clothing place was mine, but I lost that too?" Link stifled a snicker.

"The odds have been with you lately. Surviving a deadly crash, n_ot_ drowning, actually finding your weapon...yea...they've been in your favor. This, however, I can pay for." they walked over there, and the lady smiled weakly and looked back to the soldier in front of her. Link stepped aside and let Krystal look at the different clothing designs. She picked up a thin,red tunic that had designs on it. She smiled as she flipped it around, showing a black hylian crest. The neck, arms, and the bottom of the tunic was laced with black and slight gold.

"Would this one be fine?" she said as she held it up to her. He nodded and tapped the stand accountant's shoulder. She looked over and grinned. "That'll be one hundred and fifty rupees, sir... oh and this stuff goes with it." she picked up a black leather belt, black and red gauntlets, dark grey chainmail, and black boots laced with red, giving the stuff to Krystal while he pulled out his wallet. She read the accoutant's mind, causing her eyes to go wide as she blushed. The woman took the currency, and they continued on their way, Krystal still blushing. "S-some sick thought people have..." he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" her face went another shade of red.

"Nothing. Just what she thought kinda surprised me." He turned a corner where a large guard was standing, and walked down a few stairs. They were surrounded by bricks, and a small archway leading to a door. They heard people talking and arguing over something, Telma's voice being the loudest. He opened the door ,and the ground of people stopped and turned their attention towards the two of them, Krystal still holding the stuff akwardly.

"Well hello there, Link! You came just in time." Telma said behind the counter, polishing a bottle. "Who's this lovely lady with you?" They walked up to the bar stand, and Telma inspected Krystal. "She sure is beautiful, I know that for sure!"

"Thank you ma'am. My name's Krystal." Telma stuck out her hand, and Krystal shook it. Shad stood up and walked over to her.

"I've heard that you're the one that came from the thing in the sky, correct?" she nodded. "Do you have that with you? If I'm not mistaken, it reminded me of the Oocca's creations." The vixen's ears drooped.

"No, I don't have it. He saved me, but I guess asking to also save that would have been to much. It'd be to late now, the circuits are probably fried. " she smiled weakly as Telma turned around and gave them some milk. Link took his and sat down on a small chair. She sat next to him on another chair. A small meow came from behind them, and Telma's cat, Louise, came from a small opening at the top of the bar. The cat landed gracefully onto the table they were on, and meowed again. Krystal looked at the cat with a smile, and began to whisper.

"...Kakash vori ekutsoff?" the cat replied, making a series of chitters and small meows. Krystal laughed, then went silent as Shad was watching her speak to the animal with his mouth wide open. "Um..."

"Were you just speaking to Telma's cat? And...d-did it reply!?" By then, everybody was looking at her, besides Link. She nodded, and Shad walked over to her and the cat. "How did you do that?!"

"I came from another place...not even this planet. Farther than your present telescopes can see..." Shad moved his glasses and his mouth was still open. "That's why I can speak animal language...as you can see by my tail and ears." she sounded a little recoiled. Shad inspected her, and noticed her staff. He gasped.

"What strange markings!" he tried to touch it, but a blast of yellow came from the weapon, cutting one of the overhanging ropes and blasting a hole in the ceiling. Shad put his hand into a fist and walked backwards, laughing sheepishly. "I can get that fixed, Telma..." she waved her hand.

"We can talk about that later....It's about Ilia I wanted Link to come here for." Krystal was looking around, which caught Telma's attention. "Yes, dear? You need anything?"

"Uh...do you have somewhere to change? I want to get out of this torn up outfit off." Telma pointed to the right of her.

"Just pull down the curtian so nobody can see you, allright dear?" Krystal nodded and walked over there, pulling the curtian down behind her. Telma turned towards Link again. "I remember that when that doctor came here, he said something about medicine and something else like that. Maybe you should to and talk to that ma-" A scream filled the room, followed by a small yelp.

"Why is the mailman sitting in the corner back here!?!?!" Krystal's head poked out of the corner of the curtian, her face red "He's reading!!" Telma walked over to the curtian.

"Can I come in?" Krystal nodded swiftly and her head dissapeared behind the curtian again. Telma walked over to the mailman and sighed.

"I mean, as you can see I haven't changed anything yet, but he was just there!" Telma tapped the sitting man on the shoulder. "I thought you were too busy working. May you leave so my friends here can change in peace?" The man stood up and saluted.

"Anything for you Telma, ma'am!" he bounded out behind the curtian and slammed the door shut behind him. Telma walked out behind the curtian and back to the other group.

"Thanks, Telma!" Krystal said from behind the curtian. They could her soft thuds and clanks as Telma began speaking again.

"Anyways, like I was saying....The doctor said something about 'medicine'...so I was wondering, Link, if you could go and speak to him and see if you can get anything from him."

"I will as soon as Krystal's ready Telma." Link smiled.

"I will be seing you when you are back in Kakariko." Shad threw in. "I want to study that statue in Renado's cellar too see if I can find anything out about the Oocca." Link finished off the bottle of milk while Shad explained more about the Oocca. Krystal moved the curtian to show that she was in her new outfit. It was similar to Link's except it it had more of a feminine shape. The bottom of the tunic reached her calf muscles, the chainmail reaching just a bit further. The chest cavity of the tunic was a little lower, along with the chainmail. The boots reached her knees, and the gauntlets completley covered her lower arms. Krystal had taken off the staff holder from her other outfit and had set it on her belt. She walked up towards them and smiled at their reactions.

"The belt was too big! I had to make a new size for it!" she reffered to the extra three notches in the belt. Telma smiled and laughed.

"You body's too fine for a clanky outfit like that!" Telma stated.

"It's comfy at least!" Krystal's ears twitched and she held an angered expression towards Shad behind her smile. Link stood up and walked over to the door, hiding his face.

"W-we should get going, Telma told me we have to speak to the doctor on the East side of town..." Telma shook Krystal's hand again as they said goodbye, and followed Link out of the door.

They began walking up the stairs. "Thank's Midna! I almost forgot you were there!" they stopped as Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"Yes, yes! Forget the always thinking imp why dont'cha?" she crossed her arms. Krystal walked up to Midna and whispered something. Midna blushed and her eye flickered towards Link for a split second while he looked down and kicked the dirt off his boots. "S-so??" Krystal laughed as Midna flew back into his shadow, still blushing.

"Can we continue?" he asked as he looked back up. Krystal had a big grin on her face, then nodded. They climbed the stairs. "I'm taking it you read their minds?" Krystal flinched slightly.

"Yea. A girl named Ilia from your village had been taken by monsters and left to die....um...Telma found her taking care of a...Zora?...I think I got most of it, anyways." she cut off quickly.

"At least that saves me from hours of explanation!" Link smiled as they turned into a back alley with a few doors. "But what did you say to Telma's cat?"

"I asked her just the simple stuff...What's her name and how she had been...Some animals can talk back to me by speaking the language. Her cat could, but their was too many people around...I wish Shad hadn't noticed..." She paused. "Does he always think of such sophisticated things? Oocca... Some City In the Sky...Thing's I've never heard of before, basically."

"Shad is a part of Telma's secret group, who are trying to figure out why these calamities have been ahppening lately. Midna and I already know what caused them, but we promised not to tell them because the name Ganondorf would haunt them..."

"Why is that so?" Krystal asked, moving around her gauntlet.

"My ancestor, the Hero of Time, had defeated a Gerudo King named Ganondorf. However, Ganon had escaped the desolated place he had been sealed away in, and still tried to destroy my ancestor. He had almost succeeded, but once again, my ancestor had sealed him away. Just a month or two ago, sages had said that where he was sealed had one flaw: It meant eternal life as long as he stayed in there...So once again he had escaped and destroyed one of the sages, causing him to be sent into Midna's world...Only to become the bearer of the Triforce of Power, turning him into a god...

"We had noticed that after saving Midna who had accidentally been turned into a light being by Lanaryu, by the power of both Ganondor _and_ Zant, had covered the castle in that unbreakable forcefield that you can see right now." She looked at the diamond-shaped wall blocking the castle.

"So, I take it you are going to find Zant so you can destroy the forcefield covering the castle, and defeat Ganondorf once and for all?" Link stared at her. "I just read Midna's mind!..."

"Yes, thankyou very much!" Krystal winked at her and looked back at the wall.

"So, we have to go to the doctor because of some medicine he might have?" Link nodded and turned anotherr corner. The sun was setting, and torches were being lit as they approached a building near the town's east gate. Writing on the front was in a different design, which cught Krystal's eyes. Link knocked on the door, and a faint voice came from the inside of the building.

"Stay out here, I'll be back soon. He might think their'll be something wrong with you...no offense."

"None taken." She leaned against the wall, looking at her gauntlets again. Link entered the building, to see an elderly man with big glasses standing a few feet under him. The doctor raised his hands.

"Well, whadd'ya want with me?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I was wondering about the girl, Ilia...They said something about 'medicine' an-"

"Gyahh! What do they want with me! All the girl had mentioned was a statue that I had accidentally dropped into the medicine...Which did not work on that Zora child!" he looked up at Link. "I have nothing here! If you don't have any money or cuisness with me, go away and leave me alone!" he walked into another part of the room, and Link began to follow him. Midna came out of his shadow, covering her nose.

"What's that smell?! It's coming from over there!" she pointed to a box half-covered with a white sheet. Some of the corner of the sheet was a green color., which he smelled too. He walked over there and moved the box over. A powerful odor came from a green spill that smeared from him pusing the box over. He looked around the corner where the old man was standing at his desk, staring at basically nothing, and went back over to the box. "Well, what are you waiting for? Turn into a wolf and follow that smell!!" he hesitated, and his molecules spread apart and reformed into a sleek black wolf.

He brought his nose up to the green medicine, and sniffed the liquid. He followed the scent, jumped up the box, and went onto a platform. The scent trailed out of the door and led out to the front of the building. He jumped, forgetting about who waits, and landed infront of her. He jumped, but stayed where she was. "Hello, little one." he went in a couple circles. "Yes, I know it is you, Link." he changed back quickly.

"How did you know that?"

"One, I read Midna's mind, and two, your scent was the exact same....Remeber, I can talk to you when you're an animal, right?" He sighed and transformed back.

Link began to go at a jogging pace, Krystal following behind. "I hate changing...my spine moves around and I can feel it." he shook while running. "The fleas are killer!" he sniffed the air again and turned a sharp corner back in the direction where they came from, and he picked up his pace. Krystal noticed that Midna was on his back, looking at her.

"You ride on his back while he's an animal?"

"Mmmhmm!" she said while leaning back. "It's a lot more comfortable than being in the shadow all the time ya' know?" Krystal smiled and picked up the pace when Link sped up. When they turned another corner, people pointed and screamed at Link and Krystal.

"I knew that girl was some sort of demon!"

"Look at the claws on that wolf!"

"Did she steal that tunic?!" Krystal sighed.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Link said.

"That might be so, but you can change into a non-threatening human." they went down the stairs that led to Telma's bar. Instead of going to the door, Link stopped at Telma's cat, who was standing outside. Link sat down quickly when Louise meowed.


End file.
